


I See Fire in Your Eyes

by VirgoVaserra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Please Read!!!, Random Idea and too much nightcore, War, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoVaserra/pseuds/VirgoVaserra
Summary: Pacifica was the beloved Astrean princess, loved by everyone she met. She was going to become the Queen, marry a prince, and have everything she ever desired. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale, too good to be true. “Stories never tell you what goes wrong, that’s why they’re stories,” Prince Phillip had said that day. He was handsome, strong, and charming, unlike any Vinear she’d ever met until he had to change. Until war. That’s when Princess Pacifica realized she wasn’t in a story.AKA-Something to read if you take pity on me and you are bored!





	I See Fire in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end! :)

Balls were Pacifica's favorite form of entertainment. Courtiers dressed to the nines, dancing and talking into the wee hours of the night. Really Pacifica couldn't understand her mother, the Queen, strong distaste for them. Yet, she had done it. She had convinced her mother to throw their annual ball in, 'memory of father' she'd claimed. 

"Charah? I need help." Her maid's head poked out of the closet when she heard her name. "The ball is in two hours and I have no idea what to wear."

Pacifica's maid only giggled and murmured, "Nonsense, you have millions of dresses, Your Highness, we just need to find the perfect one."

"Thank you."

"It is really no trouble, Miss."

On any other occasion, the Astrean Princess would have just grabbed her pink dress slipped it on and went as is but not tonight! No, tonight she had to look just right because the crown-prince of Vinear--their neighboring nation--and his father, the King, were coming. Not to mention, the Prince was a year older than her. The odds of a marriage between them would skyrocket tonight. So, she had to look the picture of perfection. 

"What about this one, Your Highness."

Charah's timid voice broke Pacifica's train of thoughts as she turned to the dress her maid had skillfully picked out. Her breath caught in her throat when the princess looked at the golden fabric in Charah's arms. The Astrean princess hadn't worn that dress since the marriage between her mother and late step-father, Queen Andromeda and King Leonard. The princess took in dress, it was a fashion rarely worn nowadays, so she'd stand out and gold did bring out her special eyes. 

"Yes! That is absolutely perfect, Charah! You are a miracle worker."

"Thank you, Your Highness," her maid said, pink covering her cheeks.

"Now, would you please help me into this maze of fabric."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I needed to try and write this. Real chapters will hopefully be out soon.


End file.
